


My Resolve: Lord Kazekage

by elnorthrop



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Anticipation, F/M, Jutsu, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 03:12:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elnorthrop/pseuds/elnorthrop
Summary: Lord Gaara of the Sand village has just been announced as the new Kazekage, but I wanted to be the one in charge. He will show me otherwise.





	My Resolve: Lord Kazekage

The Sand Village’s Meeting Hall bolstered with activity, shinobi and villagers scurrying to gather around the podium where the new Kazekage intended to address the masses. In fact, it was called for the very reason there was a new Kazekage; the callout was sent by Lord Gaara himself. As a ranking shinobi on the city watch council, I was required to be in attendance. I hadn’t much information on the new Kazekage, except for the fact that he was a prior jinchuricki and was perhaps too inexperienced for his title. Also, I had noted the many young (and older) girls of the village flocking to the gates of the meeting, hoping to catch a pass from Lord Gaara. I caught myself thinking in response to the fangirls he’s not even interested, Lord Gaara is far too- in mid-thought, Gaara approached the stand. Without an utterance or sound, the entirety of the room fell silent. He began the address.  
“To the people of the Sand, my people of the Sand, it is now time for us to unite as a village not from the ruins or from the ground up, but from a place of accomplished historical achievement, for we have always been a land of strength, not in need of rebuilding but in need of leadership. I will provide this leadership unfalteringly and without hesitation!” He continued the introductory speech, while I closely listened and observed his demeanor. My specific assignment was to takes notes on the crucial military tactics in the Lord’s address regarding the other great nations in the surrounding lands. With an upward glance I blurrily peered above the rim of my glasses – it was an attempt to direct my gaze at the Kazekage, but the vigilant note taking had forced my glasses down the rim of my nose. I slid them up with the tip of my finger. This clearly presented me with the eyes of the Kazekage awaiting mine; his speech momentarily at a standstill, our eyes stayed locked for what seemed to last for minutes. I couldn’t look away, even if I’d wanted to. Fuck. I was almost scared to, for his stare possessed an intensity that dared one to divert their gaze. Gaara broke off the stare to conclude his address, and took a seat near the podium while the city elders wrapped up the meeting. However, my attention followed Gaara. Why did his eyes hit me so hard? I’m not easily disconfigurated. However, Lord Gaara’s impression flustered me, and quite honestly turned me on. I hadn’t realized the...extent of his appearance, but more so his unwavering presence. That small, perhaps insignificant interaction left me feeling disturbed and stimulated, almost vulnerable to his command. I have never typically submitted to authorities and was certainly unaccustomed to feeling intimidated. But why did I like it? In fact, I liked it far too much, having felt a sudden wetness inside of my underwear. Dammit, I thought. I still had unfinished business to fulfill, for I’d been handed required questions by the council to ask the Kazekage post-speech. This was to take place in his office, and my nerves tried to creep their way to the forefront of my control, but I shoved them away. I cannot appear unprofessional. Never had I been put in this position, a position of little charismatic power over another. In attempt to reject Gaara’s strafing influence, my desperation for resolve overtook me. Alright, we’ll see what unfolds. I’ll outplay him. I looked over to where he had sat. I could see Lord Gaara squirming in his chair, seemingly bothered as if he didn’t know what to do with himself. He kept crossing and uncrossing his legs, which I imagined was his attempt to conceal a sudden, unavoidable hard-on. He’d be frustrated yet smitten. But, I chuckled under my breath, it’s not like he could just get up and leave. Jarring myself back to reality, I wondered, what could actually be bothering – and I immediately fantasized that I was cause of his urgency, of his desire. In this, I took great satisfaction. God, I fucking hope so.  
Still satisfied in his discomfort, I thought about how I’d love watching and knowing that he was stuck helpless, obviously aroused and on the verge of cumming. That would send me over the edge as well. He’d remain collected and resist excusing himself, especially just to go masturbate and to return to his office – that would be inappropriate behavior for a Kazekage. Do it though, Gaara. Ironically at this time, Gaara rose from his chair strutting in my direction. He wasted no time in his exit, commanding his sand to clear whatever obstructed his path until finally forcing the doorway open. Needing to observe what was to ensue, I discreetly slipped across the hall to venture along Gaara’s lingering trail. When I was finally able to escape the crowd, I followed the trail to his office. Along the way, I decided it a splendid idea to unfasten two blouse buttons, and to let my waving brunette ponytail down onto my shoulders. I caved, and gave myself over to the fact that I was about to fuck this man. Really, I needed to fuck this man.  
When I arrived at his office door, I could hear his sand sifting through the open room, quite rapidly enough that some of the sand was creeping its way out from under the door cracks, and this must have given up my position because his sand abruptly settled, and Gaara opened the door, and stood there without a word.  
“Lord Gaara”, I choked out, “I believe we were scheduled for a follow-up on today’s address? I have only a couple questions,” with this, I reached for my bag of supplies but unwittingly fumbled in execution. However, instead of spilling the contents, Gaara’s sand reacted faster than gravity and caught the miscellaneous items, returning them inside my bag and dropping it with a clunk right behind my feet. “T-thank you, Lord Gaara,” I gulped. Turning around and bending over provocatively to collect my bag, he asserted himself by overstepping typical physical boundaries. The warmth of his body was now close enough for me to feel; he was close enough to my backside for me to feel the breath of his voice:  
“You’re welcome, now enter.” Then with a dry, cracked smile his sand steadily swirled out of the gourd on his back, and at the same time I noticed his body tense; the look on his face moving from amusement to desire. The sand slammed the door. Good, I thought to myself, I hope he takes this to bed, or take it out on me. With an instigative smirk and turning the opposite direction from Gaara, I let my hips brush against his leg. Gaara’s sand, seemingly unbeknownst to him, had already began flowing with greater intensity, hitting my exposed skin with enough velocity to burn, the friction tearing at the seams of my already vulnerable blouse. “Let’s see what you're hiding in there,” this demand made my frame tremble. Had he really-? Within seconds, Lord Gaara had reduced the blouse to nothing but tattered shambles. With utter confidence in his control, he casually states “My apologies, I didn’t mean to tatter your shirt.” My excitement dropped and increased simultaneously. “I meant to rip it all.” The excitement returned two-fold, rushing into my pants. I took complete advantage of this, wanting to tempt him, but not too much. I wanted him to work - to pain - over me. With this now devoured blouse, I inched closer and straightened my back, confidently presenting my tits. Eat my bait, baby. Eat it right up.  
Winning over the Kazekage had been easier than I’d hoped, but I wasn’t surprised. Even I found me hot, but being the object of the Kage’s desire made me feel like I was on fire. I felt my clit pulse, and had to pull myself back in fear of orgasming in my pants in front of him. I’m not even touching myself. Moving closer, I peered above the desk’s edge, and saw Lord Gaara’s hand pressing down on himself, moving up and down over the bulge in his pants. Gaara acknowledged me watching him, and retreated. Damn, I thought, just as I’d began to enjoy it, too. Do it again, Kazekage. I want to see. You’ve already brought me far enough!  
“No, no keep going.” I said without hesitation, but almost in a whisper. My face turned red, having uttered this loud enough for him to hear. However I remained too proud of myself, thinking I’d won one over on the Kazekage, that is, thinking I’d crafted my way into the man’s pants. How satisfying. Gaara suddenly appeared before me. His sand came out from under the desk, moving it entirely and bringing us face to face. It was almost too fast for me to realize what happened. Alright. Lets go. I stepped as close as possible without actually touching him, looking him in the eyes the entire time. I reached my hand out suddenly, grabbing his hardness. He let out a deep, growling sign. Mmm. Good. This time, I shoved my hand inside his pants, then I made my way into his boxers.  
By the time I’d reached inside, he was already throbbing and hot-I made sure of that.  
Lord Gaara factually proceeded to say, “I see your satisfaction. But you’re not sly.” Lord Gaara lifted me up, tossing me aside onto the desk. Keeping his distance, his sand rushed over and ripped apart the rest of the clothes on my body. It rushed over fast enough to break the fabric and my skin. He continued, “I know you chased after me following – or should I say in the middle of, the village meeting. I know you unlatched those two buttons and let your hair down. And,” he chuckled, “the best part, I know you’ve been turned on by the fact you believed me to be unaware.” Oh my god, I could get off on this mockery. I had residual scratches all up and down my thighs from his commanding sand. I was even bleeding a little bit. Gaara flashed before me, flung open my legs and licked the blood that was trickling ever so slightly towards my clit.  
“Delicious,” he said licking his lips. My mouth dropped, unbelievingly. He saw this, and replied “oh, is that where you want me to put it?” He chuckled and grabbed a handful of my now entangled hair to force me towards his cock. His legs pulled me closer to lock me in place. He rubbed my face on and around his dick and balls before demanding, “remove these pants.” I obeyed. “Good girl, doing as you’re told,” he asserted.  
“Yes, Lord Gaara.” I coerced them down, making his dick spring upwards and almost hitting my face. Fuck yes, now we’re getting to it. I was becoming impatient, but Lord Gaara’s snide grin revealed how much he was enjoying that fact. “Stop teasing me Lord Gaara, I want-,” whenever I tried to regain control, Lord Gaara’s sand would correct me by forcing me back in place. This made me dripping wet, and I was desperate for him to fuck me, but by now I’d learned that he would be the one to decide on when and how. With his pants down, he shoved his long, hard erection into my mouth and I could only try to take him all in. He continued to govern my movements by guiding my head over his perfect cock for some time until I couldn’t stop gagging. He still tasted so good. Gaara pulled my head back, looked at me and turned me around, shoving two fingers deep inside me.  
“Oh, fuck!” The words jumped from my mouth.  
“Ha,” the Kazekage said, looking increasingly more pleased with every thrust he punched into me. “You like me playing with you, is that it? Let’s have some more fun, then.” Lord Gaara bent down and stuck his tongue directly into me. Goddamn, I thought. His tongue circled inside me, moving around and going in and out. Ultimately, he slowly spread the mixture of my wetness and his spit along the slit of my vagina. I had been incredibly fed up with his sexual procrastinative behavior and I was itching for him to relieve me. All along, I had been allowing my stomach to fill with orgasmic energy, and I kept getting close to finishing. Not yet, don’t give him that satisfaction. Therefore, as he was eating me out I decided to relax and enjoy the caresses of his warm, hungry mouth. He lifted up my hood, revealing my clit. He flicked it, hard.  
“Uh!” I couldn’t stop myself this time, I had been on the edge for too long. My body gave way to allow the refreshing, pulsating rhythm to overpower my will. Gaara stopped to watch in its entirety. Then he bent back down as if examining me. He dived back in but after only a few quick licks, he brought his lips to meet mine, making me taste myself in his mouth. He grabbed my tongue with his teeth, and holding this position he shoved two fingers back inside me, and pulled them out to then demand, “suck this off - all of it.” I did as I was told, becoming more and more submissive. He was right - I had been getting off thinking he didn’t know I was trying to fuck him. But now knowing he’d been one-upping me the entire time, I felt helpless to his control. I was prepared for whatever he had in mind next, thinking that he still had plans for me before giving me what I really wanted: his dick to penetrate me.  
I was wrong, of course. It was as if he had been waiting for me to give in and become frustrated, because as soon as I let my guard down, the Kazekage stood up swiftly, and pronounced,  
“I’ve been waiting for this.” Lord Gaara aligned the head of his dick with my pussy without going in. “Now I’m gonna,” he pressed closer, only letting the head get wet, “stuff myself inside you.” He performed as promised, shoving himself in the rest of the way, and let out what could only be considered a deep growl. Failing to fully emerge inside me the first thrust, Lord Gaara wrapped his sand around my ankles and elevated my legs over both our heads; my body hardly remaining on the desk. He fucked me like this until finally bringing me back, his sand positioning me on all fours, ass up facing him. He levitated himself and rushed into me again, eventually starting to slow his pace. In, and out. With a breathy thrust, Gaara stayed inside for longer than I expected, and when he pulled out of me, I jolted at his movement. He stared me in the face. He shoved his way back inside me and I winced out a moan. I was coming to orgasm, it was easy having been so turned on for so long. He felt me tighten onto him, and from this, I received a growl indicating desperation not to cum. He pulled out his dick, grabbing himself furiously before taking a breath. Dropping almost directly on top of me, Gaara caught himself, his sweat dripped slightly onto me and exhaled directly into my ear over my neck. This sent me into a wave of goosebumps that seemed to reach and tease my clit. Glancing up and down my body, he smacked my ass, grabbed it and pulled me backwards onto his dick and said, “Alright I’m gonna cum.” and he fucked me hard. He pulled out of me and I turned to watch him, while making him cum on my face and tongue. I licked the most of it off that I could, and he seemed amused by it. Then, we both got redressed, though I had to borrow some clothes since I no longer had any. We had to finish the interview report due at the council meeting the following morning, but I did leave these details out of my notes.


End file.
